The present invention generally relates to fault processing systems, and more particularly to a fault processing system for carrying out centrallized or decentrallized management of software faults which are generated at a plurality of producing points which produce and market products according to orders placed by customers.
Recently, there is a tendency for the producing points to become dispersed to distant locations including overseas locations. Under this situation, each program module which operates at the producing point may be particular to the location of the producing point or may be used in common among a plurality of producing points. For this reason, when coping with the software fault, it is necessary to correctly judge the type of program module before actually taking a countermeasure.
The contents of the program modules may have subtle differences among the dispersed producing points due to differences in the language, custom and the like of the regions in which the producing points are located. For this reason, the countermeasure against the software fault which is generated at a producing point is conventionally taken in that producing point. In other words, each producing point individually takes the countermeasure against the software fault which is generated therein.
Even when the producing points are dispersed, the program modules corresponding to the production management structure and the manufacturing management structure, for example, are in many cases used in common among the producing points. The programs modules are used in common among the producing points particularly when the producing points produce the same kind of products. However, the program modules corresponding to the marketing management structure are in many cases modified at each producing point to suit the region in which the producing point is located.
In the case of the program modules which are used in common among the producing points, a fault in such program modules is a common problem to the producing points. For this reason, a common countermeasure must be taken against such a fault. On the other hand, in the case of the program modules which are particular to the corresponding producing points, a fault in such program modules must be dealt with independently at each producing point. Therefore, when coping with the software fault, there is a demand to correctly judge the type of program module and to take an appropriate countermeasure depending on the judgement result.